The Forgotten Memory
by Niel Hill
Summary: [UPDATE! BAGIAN 1 : PERUBAHAN SIKAP KYUHYUN] / "Apa aku juga harus pergi chagi?" / "Apa! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Mengejarku? Hahaha. Kau mencintaiku?" / Matanya sangat indah. Dan aku rasa ini sangat familiar. / Sungmin terperangah, benarkah itu? Apa ini bisa disebut kemajuan sekarang? Apapun itu Sungmin sangat senang. / Angel!Min Devil!Kyu/
1. Chapter 1 : Epilog

"Kau yakin akan tetap mengejarnya? Meski dia seorang iblis dan bahkan sekarang dibuang ke dunia manusia?"

Seorang wanita cantik –tidak, sosok itu memang cantik, tapi dia tidak bisa disebut 'seorang', karena dia bukan manusia. Dia adalah _Tenshi_, atau umumnya disebut _Angel_. Sesosok _angel_ dengan rambut madu yang tergerai panjang diantara kedua sayap putihnya itu menatap _angel_ lainnya yang lebih muda dengan rambut pirang yang panjangnya hampir menyamainya, _angel_ yang lebih muda itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari kakaknya yang satu ini.

_Angel_ dengan rambut pirang itu berdiri dan menyampingi kakaknya, lalu tersenyum seolah pertanyaan kakaknya itu bukanlah pertanyaan sulit. _Angel_ yang lebih muda itu tersenyum, sembari menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin bersamanya. Itu hal yang sama saat kakak memikirkannya bukan?"

Pipi sang kakak merona malu, kebenaran akan apa yang dikatakan adiknya tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Sedangkan sang adik hanya tersenyum lembut dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kakaknya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi." _Angel_ muda itu berbalik, dan menatap kakaknya yang balik menatapnya heran. "Dia itu setengah iblis, bukan iblis."

Dan setelahnya _Angel_ muda itu mengepakkan sayap putih besarnya, meninggalkan sang kakak yang menatap sendu adiknya. "Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu." Lirihnya.

**The Forgotten Memory**

**Author : Niel Hill**

**Pair : KyuMin and others.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang **_**angel**_** yang menyamar sebagai pria culun demi mendapatkan cinta dari pria arogan bernama Kyuhyun yang ternyata memiliki keturunan **_**Devil**_** di darahnya. 'Sesuatu' yang dilupakan Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun adalah kunci dari semuanya. Bagaimana perjuangan Sungmin yang dilarang mengungkapkan identitasnya untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun?**

**WARN ! : YAOI, SOUNEN AI, TYPOS dan banyak lagi.**

**_TFM_**

Suara senandungan merdu memenuhi suatu apartemen, berkat indahnya suara tersebut burung-burung kecil dan hewan-hewan lainnya betah untuk terbang atau sekadar berada disana untuk mendengarkan suara itu.

Sedangkan sang pemilik suara sedang asik membuat bekal makanan di dapurnya dan tentu sembari bersenandung senang. Pemuda dengan wajah cantik dan mungil dengan rambut coklat itu mengambil sendok dan mencoba mencicipi makanan buatannya.

"Oke."

Pemuda itu tersenyum mantap dan mulai mengemas makanan itu ke dalam dua kotak bekal berbeda, satu bekal lainnya terlihat lebih mewah serta menu makanan yang lebih lengkap, bahkan desain kotak bekalnya pun lebih bagus dan elegan. Dan bekal satunya lagi sederhana dan secukupnya, dengan desain kotak bekalnya pun yang sama sederhana.

"Selesai."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa setengah jam lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Pemuda itu segera melepas apronnya dan berlari untuk mengambil tasnya yang berada di kamar, dan tak lupa untuk memasukan kedua bekal itu kedalamnya.

**_TFM_**

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh yang sepurna serta wajah sempurna berjalan malas menuju ke gerbang sekolah, ia benar-benar enggan pergi ke sekolah jika saja nenek sihir di rumahnya –seharusnya ia memanggilnya dengan umma- akan menelepon ke apartemennya dan marah-marah jika ia tak berangkat ke sekolah.

'Lagipula hanya tinggal masuk dan mengisi absen, tidak harus belajar bukan?'

Pria itu hanya mengisi perjalanan singkatnya ke sekolah dengan menatap dingin orang-orang yang melihat atau bahkan menyapanya, dan terkadang mendecih pada siapapun dan masa bodoh terhadap apapun.

Ketika gerbang sekolahnya sudah terlihat, ia semakin menekuk wajahnya dan mendecih dengan dalam begitu melihat sosok menyebalkan yang berada di dalam jangkauan matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya cuek dan mulai berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sosok itu tersenyum, melambai, bahkan memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki kecil yang terburu-buru karena mengejar langkah kakinya yang jauh lebih besar dari sosok di belakangnya. Namun ia tak akan berbalik, takkan pernah.

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Kumohon berhenti!"

_Cih._ Kyuhyun mendecih saat dalam sekejap ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena mulai memasuki wilayah sekolah, orang dibelakangnya ini benar-benar membuat moodnya rusak seketika.

"Kyuh-"

"WAE?" Bentak Kyuhyun kasar plus wajah dinginnya pada pemuda berambut coklat dengan kacamata tebal di hidungnya. Jangankan untuk pura-pura berbaik hati pada pria culun ini, melirik saja enggan.

Meski di bentak pria itu tetap tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekal mewah dari tasnya. Lalu dengan merunduk ia memberikan itu pada Kyuhyun yang menatap benci padanya.

"Ini bekal untukmu." Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum dalam tunduknya, berharap Kyuhyun akan menerima bekalnya meski nantinya akan-

PAKK

-ditepisnya dengan keras tanpa menyentuh kotak itu sedikitpun. Sungmin segera terhentak kaget dan sedikit meloncat untuk menyelamatkan kotak bekalnya itu agar utuh tak tumpah sedikitpun.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan kotak bekal berharganya, ia menghela nafasnya berat lalu tersenyum. Ia nyaris memanggil nama Kyuhyun lagi jika saja pria itu tidak meninggalkannya jauh didepan.

Lagi-lagi menerima penolakan, pria berambut coklat itu tetap tersenyum lalu kembali memasukan bekal itu kedalam tas.

"Mungkin aku terlalu awal memberinya, akan kuberikan saat istirahat siang nanti." Gumamnya meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia benar-benar melakukannya nanti.

**_TFM_**

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Hahahaha."

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Wanita kemarin hanya 'murah', begitu ku beri kartu kredit setiap malam dia datang ke apartemenku. Hahaha."

"Hidupmu surga sekali huh, iriii."

"Paboya! Hiduplah sendiri di apartemen! Itu akan menjadi seperti surga!"

"Eoh? Kyuhyun juga tinggal di apartemen bukan? Ya kan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sebal teman-temannya yang mulai membicarakan hal-hal bodoh yang ia benci. "Entahlah."

"Jangan terlalu cuek begitu Kyuhyun! Kami tau kau pasti juga menyewanya kan? Para wanita murah itu?" Salah seorang temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak disapingnya, mengabaikan pandangan marah Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Oi oi jangan begitu, belum tentu Kyuhyun menyewanya hahahaha."

"Cih." Kyuhyun mendecih, namun nyaris saja ia hendak memukul teman-temannya disampingnya ini kalau sosok familiar dimatanya tidak tiba-tiba mucul.

"Kyuhyu-"

BRAKK

Kyuhyun mendorong bangku yang di dudukinya secara kasar, lalu segera melenggang pergi dari sana mengabaikan semua mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!"

.

.

.

SRAKKK BRAKK

"BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU IDIOT! KENAPA KAU BENAR-BENAR SUKA SEKALI MENGANGGUKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah melempar bekal makanan dan membuatnya berantakan begitu saja.

Pria dengan rambut coklat itu membelalakan matanya, air matanya hendak mengalir namun di tahannya. "A-a-aku t-tidak bermak-sud. M-mianhae.."

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK BERMAKSUD! SETIAP PAGI KAU BERADA DI GERBANG DAN MENGHANCURKAN PAGIKU, LALU KAU BAHKAN DATANG DI JAM ISTIRAHAT DEMI MEMBERIKAN BEKAL BODOH INI! CIH YANG BENAR SAJA." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kesal, diinjak-injaknya bekal nasi yang sudah berantakan di lantai itu.

"M-mianhae.." Bibir pria itu bergetar. _Sedikit lagi, kumohon tahan sedikit lagi. Jangan menangis, jangan menangis._

"Dan akhirnya kau hanya mengatakan maaf? Kau pikir setelah mengganggu hariku berminggu minggu, aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"M-m-mianhae, mianhae mianhae." Pria mungil itu membungkukan badannya 90 derajat, tapi tak lama ia menatap lantai dengan sendu. "Aku hanya ingin kau memakan bekal buatanku." Gumamnya dengan kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun yang telinganya memang tajam.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menarik kerah pemuda itu, dibenturkannya punggung pemuda itu ke tembok. Lalu ia menatap sangar pemuda yang bahkan air mata sudah menggenang. "Kau ingin aku memakan bekal buatanmu? Apa yang kau pertaruhkan? HAH?"

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar, keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "A-a-apa-pun."

Seringai Kyuhyun makin melebar. "A-pa-pun kah? Bagaimana kalau menjadi anjingku?"

Tubuh mungil itu terhentak, getaran di tubuhnya masih belum berhenti. "A-a-arraseo."

Kyuhyun membelalak kaget, _adakah manusia bodoh seperti dia? Benar-benar idiot orang ini!_ "Baik, datang ke apartemenku kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu."

"N-ne."

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah pemuda itu, lalu berniat pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda yang tadinya merasa tercekik akhirnya terbebas dan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu tampak kaget pada Kyuhyun yang berbalik dan melirik ke arahnya.

"L-lee Sungmin… imnida."

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab segera berjalan menjauhinya.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu menghela nafasnya berat, ia mengambil sebuah kain di kantungnya. Sembari melamun, ia melepas kaca mata tebalnya dan mengelapnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menjadi anjingnya?"

Sungmin menatap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit, dan mata rubah dengan warna magentanya itu terlihat dengan jelas. Dan karena itu juga ia harus memakai kaca mata tebal untuk menutupi jenis matanya yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

"Kyunie, aku merindukan Kyunie-ku yang dulu."

**PROLOG END**

**Halo halo, author kembali comeback dengan membawa fanfic yang alurnya tiba-tiba nongol di otak author. Ini baru prolog, jadinya sedikit. Kan gak enak kalo langsung banyak :D author juga pengen liat reaksi readers sih sebenernya, jadi kalau kalian berniat ingin cerita ini berlangsung, Silahkan revieww, ne? ;) **

**REVIEWWW ONEGAII ;););););)**


	2. Bagian 1 : Perubahan sikap Kyuhyun

Sungmin merapihkan rambut serta mengelap kaca mata tebalnya di depan cermin, dengan seragam yang sudah lengkap pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah hari ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang berat."

Menyudahi acara bercerminnya, ia segera memasukan dua kotak bekal di tasnya dan membawa tas itu menuju halte bus.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sungmin menyipitkan matanya karena tak mendapatkan Kyuhyun sama sekali, dan pada akhirnya pemuda berambut coklat itu memilih untuk menunggu di belakang gerbang.

**.**

**.**

**The Forgotten Memory (1)**

**Present by : Niel Hill**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan namun Kyuhyun belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak mungkin datang lebih pagi dari dirinya, jadi kemungkinan terakhir adalah satu. Kyuhyun membolos.

Sungmin menyerah ketika penjaga gerbang sudah mulai menutup gerbang sekolahnya, ia mulai berjalan malas memasuki kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat?" Eunhyuk -teman sebangku Sungmin- buru-buru membantu Sungmin untuk segera membereskan mejanya.

"Umm, aku menunggu di gerbang."

"Ah, dia lagi? Dan akhirnya tak datang?" Eunhyuk mulai dapat mengikuti jalan cerita Sungmin, qpalagi kalau bukan berhubungan dengan si Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan buku sejarah dunianya. "Sepertinya membolos."

"Sayang sekali. Bolehkah bekalnya untukku?"

"Ekhem!" Guru beralis tebal itu meletakkan buku tebalnya diatas meja sekalian menggebraknya, meminta perhatian para siswa untuk memperhatikannya.

Sungmin beserta siswa lainnya segera mengeluarkan buku dan merapihkan meja untuk mengikuti pelajaran, hingga suasana kelas benar-benar hening.

"Bekalnya untukku?" Bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang sibuk memperhatikan papan tulis.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Hanya untuk kali ini? Ya, baiklah."

"Yess!" Eunhyuk mengayunkan tangannya dibawah meja, sedangkan Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, Sungmin-sshi? Ada apa?" Guru beralis tebal itu menyipitkan matanya pada meja Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo Songsaenim!" Kompak mereka, lalu setelah Guru alis tebal itu membalikan badannya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tertawa terkikik.

**_TFM_**

Sungmin sudah memutuskan sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri didepan gedung apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak bisa dibilang sederhana.

Sungmin melirik kertas ditangannya. "713. Sebenarnya gedung ini memiliki berapa banyak pintu apartemen huh?"

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya di gedung utama apartemen itu, lengkap dengan seragam dan tas yang masih bersamanya.

Ia mengabaikan berbagai tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, bahkan ketika ia mulai memasuki area lift, orang-orang tetap memandangnya aneh karena penampilannya.

Sungmin menatap pintu bernomor 713 didepannya. Ia menghela nafas, dan siap untuk memencet bel.

TING TONG

Sungmin sudah siap akan wajah Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan mendampratnya dengan omelan omelan kasar.

Sudah beberapa detik berlalu sejak ia memencet bel, namun tak ada tanggapan dari dalam apartemen. Sungmin ragu kalau Kyuhyun ada di dalam, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun ada di dalam.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Sungmin berniat akan memencet bel itu lagi dan akan pergi jika ia tak mendapat respon, namun tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka.

CKLEKK

"Mencari siapa?"

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin melihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim juga memegang soju yang membuka pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

"A-apa ini apartemen milik Cho Kyuhyun?"

Untuk kali ini saja Sungmin berharap bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan dalam mencari apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Ya benar. Siapa ya? Oh, apakah teman sekolahnya?" Namun dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang memihaknya, tapi seharusnya untuk saat ini ia tidak membutuhkannya.

Perempuan itu tertawa remeh kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun dengan berteriak.

"Kyu! Temanmu datang menjenguk? Hahahaha!"

Perempuan itu kembali masuk ke dalam meski tak menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun datang ditemani dua orang perempuan dirangkulannya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Bau alkohol menyeruak keluar sesaat setelah Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dan saat itu juga Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mabuk.

"Ku-kupikir kau sakit, jadi aku berniat menjenguk. Jika kau tidak sakit, seharusnya -kau.. kesekolah." Cicit Sungmin diakhir kalimatnya.

"Cih." Kyuhyun mendecih saat Sungmin mengucapkan kata 'Sekolah', entah kenapa moodnya berubah menjadi sangat buruk.

"Kalian semua pulanglah!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada wanita-wanita yang berada di dalam apartemennya. Dua wanita di rangkulannya itu hanya menggedikan bahu dan mulai merapihkan barang-barang mereka.

Setelah keduanya pergi, seorang perempuan yang Sungmin kenal wajahnya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku juga harus pergi chagi?" Ia menggantungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan manja, membiarkan Kyuhyun meraba-raba pinggangnya, bahkan meremas payudaranya. Wanita itu adalah HyunA, wanita yang populer karena keseksian tubuhnya di sekolah.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat Kyuhyun justru malah bercumbu dengan HyunA di depan apartemen, didepannya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi."

Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Kyuhyun langsung menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan HyunA dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk pulang.

HyunA berjalan melewati Sungmin sambil tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari pandangannya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi apa yang kau lakukan dengan para wanita jalang itu? Dan kenapa kau bau alkohol? Aku yakin ibumu bisa marah jika kau seperti ini." Sungmin langsung saja mengomeli Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah hanya tinggal berdua.

"Ha? Apa urusanmu dengan nenek sihir itu!" Bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kau masih berumur 17 tahun! Tidak pantas untuk melakukan hal senonoh seperti itu! Dan lagi... dengan para wanita itu." Sungmin nyaris menggertakan giginya membatangkan Kyuhyun bermain dengan para wanita-wanita jalang itu.

"Apa urusanmu hah?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Oh iya, aku lupa kau adalah ** .ku.**" Kyuhyun menekan intonasinya di akhir kalimat, setelah itu ia tertawa.

Hati Sungmin mencelos, ia bahkan merasa lebih rendah dari seekor anjing. Setidaknya seekor anjing diakui oleh majikannya dan dibanggakan karena kesetiaannya, tapi ia apa? Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan status itu untuk menhina dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Cukup sudah Kyuhyun! Percuma selama ini aku mengejarmu! Percuma selama ini aku berusaha mengembalikanmu. Semuanya... hanya terbuang sia-sia." Sungmin merunduk dan menangis, kaca mata tebalnya kini sudah dibasahi air mata.

Haruskah ia menyerah seperti ini? Tapi ia takut, jika diteruskan maka semuanya akan semakin sia-sia.

"Apa?! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Mengejarku? Hahaha. Kau mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun menertawakannya, sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena mabuk.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun kini sedang mabuk dan ia takkan bisa mengontrol emosi dan perkataannya. Tapi meskipun begitu hatinya sangat sakit melihat Kyuhyun bermain dengan wanita lain.

"Aku pulang." Sungmin berbalik, ia menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit menarik kaca matanya, ia hendak berjalan jika saja Kyuhyun tidak tiba-tiba menariknya, mendorong, dan memojokkannya di pintu dalam apartemennya.

BRUUUKK

SRAKK

Punggung Sungmin terbentur cukup keras ke pintu, bahkan saking kerasnya kaca matanya hingga terlepas dan terjatuh.

"Sshh..." Sungmin meringis merasakan perih di punggungnya, mungkin akan menjadi memar nantinya.

"Kau menyukai ku kan? Kau menginginkanku kan? Kalau begitu kau juga harus memberikan dirimu untukku." Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Ia mulai mengelus dagu Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Sungmin sejak tadi menutup matanya, alasannya karena dua hal. Karena ia tak memakai kaca mata dan kedua karena ia tak ingin melihat mata Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ternyata setelah dilihat kau cantik juga." Kyuhyun terus mengelus permukaan wajah Sungmin, memperhatikannya dan maresapi halusnya kulit Sungmin.

"Apa kau memakai sesuatu untuk kulitmu?"

_"Apa kau memakai sesuatu untuk kulitmu? Ini sangat halus!" _

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan dan suara terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa dan siapa barusan, tapi ia rasa mengenalnya.

_"Aku tidak memakai apapun, hanya mandi biasa secara rutin." _

"Kau mandi biasa? Dan rutin?" Bisik Kyuhyun lemah.

Sungmin membuka matanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat mata Sungmin. Bola matanya berwarna biru laut, dan ketika kau menatapnya, seperti ada kilauan bintang bertebaran disana. Sangat indah.

_Matanya sangat indah. Dan aku rasa ini sangat familiar._

Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun sudah menatap matanya, ia segera melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil kaca matanya yang sudah retak di bagian kiri.

"Kenapa kau pakai itu lagi? Itu sudah rusak." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar. Sepertinya emosi dan kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Aku harus memakainya."

"Kau tampak buruk dengan itu. Apakah matamu memiliki gangguan?"

"U-umm. Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sungmin ragu. Sejujurnya matanya tak memiliki gangguan sedikitpun, kaca mata itu hanyalah kedok untuk menyembunyikan kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kurasa aku memiliki lensa kotak didalam."

"Eh?" Sungmin membelalak kaget, entah kenapa sifat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi baik. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi? Atau ini efek meminun soju?

"Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya kaca mata itu. Cepatlah masuk dan tutup pintunya!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong disana.

"Hah? Oh, ne." Sungmin masih bingung, mungkin saja ini memang efek meminum soju, tapi ia rasa tak apalah. Untuk hari ini, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan sikap baik Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun, ia hanya memandang kesal apartemen itu karena kotor dari ujung-ujung. Dimulai dari debu, hingga baju-baju kotor yang berserakan, bahkan bekas pesta Kyuhyun pun belum dibereskan. Dan itu semua membuat tangannya gatal untuk segera membersihkan apartemen itu.

"Tunggu disana."

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sofa dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, duduk di sofa sambil membersihkan bekas pesta Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Hingga Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, membawa sekotak lensa.

Matanya menelisik ke ruangan yang kini lebih bersih dari yang ia tinggal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau membersihkannya?"

"Emm, ya."

"Kalau begitu datanglah setiap hari kemari." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakan kotak lensa itu di depan Sungmin.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau sekarang adalah anjingku?"

Sungmin cemberut, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membahas tentang status itu.

"Maka kau harus kemari dan membersihkan apartemenku setiap harinya."

_Membersihkan semua ini? Setiap harinya? What the-! Tapi, kurasa itu bagus untuk memperhatikan kehidupan sehari-harinya. _

"Umm.. baiklah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "Pakai saja di kamar mandi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang agak tersembunyi dari ruang tengah.

"G-gomawo." Dan Sungmin segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

**_TFM_**

Sungmin membuka kotak lensanya, "Beruntung sekali dia memberikanku warna coklat." Ucapnya sambil sesekali bercermin di depan kaca.

"Tapi mataku masih sehat." Ia memandang sepasang lensa ditangannya, lalu melirik-lirik ke sekitar ruangan dan tersenyum jahil.

Ia mengayunkan jari-jarinya di atas lensa itu, membacakan mantra yang diingatnya hingga ayunan jari itu menghasilkan gemerlap cahaya biru yang terang. Sungmin terus mengayunkan jarinya, dan selanjutnya ia menyentuh sepasang lensa itu hingga keduanya bercahaya semakin terang, beberapa detik kemudian cahaya biru itu memudar dan hilang.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, ia mulai memakai lensa kotak yang kini sudah diubahnya menjadi lensa biasa.

Dengan apa?

Dengan kekuatan sihirnya? Tentu saja. Ia bukan manusia biasa, ingat?

Setelah lensa itu terpasang benar dimatanya, ia memasukan kaca mata miliknya ke dalam tas serta kotak lensa itu.

**_TFM_**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang keluar dari kamar mandi, terus menatapnya hingga pria itu duduk di depannya.

Dengan lensa yang diberikannya, Sungmin lebih baik dari pada memakai kaca mata bodoh itu.

"Emm, aku sedikit penasaran. Kenapa kau memberikanku lensa warna coklat?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya, "Mungkin itu alasan yang sama dengan alasan kau memakai kaca mata tebal itu."

Sungmin terperangah, benarkah itu? Apa ini bisa disebut kemajuan sekarang? Apapun itu Sungmin sangat senang. Ditambah lagi ia sudah tak bersikap kasar meski pria itu masih bersikap dingin dan datar.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Selama kau selalu ke apartemenku, pastikan kau mengganti gaya rambut cupu-mu itu. Aku tak suka melihatnya." Perintahnya cuek.

"A-apa? Tapi aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang model!" Tolak Sungmin. Ia tidak berpura-pura, itu sungguhan!

"Kalau begitu kau besok harus ikut aku ke salon."

Sungmin membelalak. "T-tapi-"

"-Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Potong Kyuhyun final. Dan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi karena pria itu meninggalkannya di ruang tengah sendirian.

**_TFM_**

Sungmin menatap pintu apartemen di depannya. Ia sudah tak memakai kaca mata lagi, meskipun model rambut dan model pakaian tetap culun seperti biasanya.

TING TONG

Sungmin menyeritkan matanya karena tak ada respon dari dalam sama sekali, padahal ini adalah hari libur. Mungkin kah Kyuhyun pergi keluar?

TING TONG

TING-

"Berhenti memencet bel! Itu menggangguku!" Omel Kyuhyun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan khas bangun tidur.

"M-maaf. Kau baru bangun?"

"Tidak jika kau tidak memencet bel. Ada apa kemari? Ah, aku punya janji ya. Ck, tidak perlu sepagi ini juga bukan?" Kyuhyun mengomel pada Sungmin meskipun Sungmin tetap diperbolehkan masuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

_"Aku tahu aku sudah berjanji, tapi kau tidak harus selalu mengingatkanku. Aku sudah paham. Haiss." _

_"Ternyata kau cukup cerewet ya. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu." _

_"Ck, ya ya."_

Sungmin duduk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang nampak bingung menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan Sungmin, hingga akhirnya Sungmin berdir dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Kau bisa buat makanan? Biar aku yang buat."

"Ck, baiklah."

"Kau mandi saja."

"Iyaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-sshi kau yakin akan hal ini?" Sungmin menatap salon mewah di hadapannya. Ia akan masuk dan dimodifikasi di sini? Serius?

"Sudahlah masuk saja!" Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Sungmin, hingga pria itu masuk ke dalam salon pilihannya.

"Buat dia semenarik mungkin." Ucap Kyuhyun pada wanita berambut pirang yang berada di sebrang mereka. "Ah, satu lagi. Jangan sampai berlebihan."

"Yes sir."

Wanita itu langsung saja menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam untuk merubah penampilannya. Sungmin menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun hanya balik menatapnya datar, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah sosok Sungmin sudah tak terlihat di pandangan matanya, ia tersenyum tampan membuat beberapa wanita disana sempat mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpuluh puluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah mulai bosan membaca majalah fashion.

"Jreng jreng!" Heboh wanita pirang yang tadi membawa Sungmin dengan Sungmin di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun melotot melihat penampilang Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"N-ne?"

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga :3

Gomen ne updatenya lama banget. Habisnya perasaan author baru publish kemarin, kok sekarang udah hampir sebulan aja hehehe.

Author gk tau ini bagus atau engga, tapi semoga kalian suka.

Kadang-kadang author berpikir, 'Mungkin gak sih di sekitar author terdapat readers yang sering baca karya author' xD Soalnya para penggila fanfic di sekolah author itu lumayan banyak, kan mungkin aja ada salah satu dari kalian kekekeke.

Silhkan tuliskan bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca karya author yang satu ini di kotak Review :))

See you next chapter :))

**REVIEW KUDASAII =)**


End file.
